


Afterglow

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Theo can hear Liam trying to get himself off and he goes to investigate. What he finds is a frustrated beta in need of release.





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Some mirror sex for kinktober.

The thing about living with Liam is that he can hear everything. Theo has tried his best to ignore the beta during moments like this, where he’s moaning and clearly trying to rub one out, but it felt impossible. His own pants felt tight as he eavesdropped, listening to the breathless little moans and small whines of frustration that are falling from such sinful lips. He’s had far too many wet dreams about that mouth being put to better use. The thing is, Theo is good at hiding his chemo signals. He’d had years of practice while living with the Dread Doctors, surrounded by manufactured supernaturals that were built to prey on weakness. Liam, on the other hand, is absolutely garbage at it. It’s why the scent of arousal is thick in the upstairs part of the house, practically pouring from the beta’s bedroom. It’s hard for Theo to focus at times like this.

Liam lets out a growl of frustration that goes straight to Theo’s groin and he can’t take it anymore. He needs to see what Liam is doing, he needs to put his hands on him. He shifts his laptop from his lap and gets up, quietly making his way to Liam’s room. For fuck’s sake, the door isn’t even closed all the way. Rolling his eyes, he pushes it open and comes to a grinding halt as his eyes fall on Liam.

He’s situated at the end of the bed, angling himself toward the open closet door where a full length mirror hangs. Theo can see from the reflection that Liam has a toy buried in his ass, his greedy hole swallowing it with each push of his fingers. Liam’s legs are spread wide but rather than looking blissed out, he looks annoyed. His fingers twist and he groans, digging his fingers into the knee that he’s holding back against his chest. His face screws up again as he pants, his thighs quivering. Theo exhales softly and bright yellow eyes snap open, meeting his gaze in the mirror. He feels pinned down, suppressing a shudder as Liam’s head tilts back and he rakes him over with his eyes. They linger on the bulge he’s sporting and a soft pink tongue traces over lips swollen from biting.

“You want to help?” He asks, his voice low and needy. “I can’t get the angle right. It’s not deep enough for what I need.”

“Sure,” Theo drawls as casually as he can manage. He leans his hip against the door frame, arms crossing over his chest. “Looks like you could really use it. How long have you been trying?” He knows the answer but he wants to hear him say it. Liam apparently thinks the same, eyes narrowing at him as he attempts to push the toy deeper still. He bites down on the inside of his cheek and Theo straightens, smirking. 

“Half an hour.” Liam mutters, his cheeks flushed. 

“You must be feeling pretty on edge right now.” Theo says, slowly making his way closer. His heart picks up as Liam’s does, excitement buzzing under his skin. “Here, baby boy.” The pet name rolls off his tongue and Liam whines when he reaches down and nudges his fingers from the toy. “Let me do this for you.”

“Fuck, please?” Liam gasps as Theo slowly pulls the toy out. “That’s the opposite of what I need,” he growls out as his eyes flash.

“Relax, sweetheart.” Theo croons. He cups Liam’s face with his free hand, thrilled when the beta dissolves into his touch. “I’m going to make you feel so good.”

“I know you will.” Liam presses a kiss to Theo’s palm and his tongue darts out, wrapping around his thumb and sucking it into the corner of his mouth. He nips gently with his teeth and Theo swears softly, looking down into playful eyes.

“So that’s how it’s going to be?” He smirks and slides the toy in all the way without warning, smirking as Liam arches and slams his heel back against the bed. “Sorry,” he chuckles, “did I strike a nerve?”

“Fuck, do it again.” Liam pleads breathlessly. “Theo, please. I need to cum.”

“Not so fast.” Theo clicks his tongue and draws the toy back out. “I don’t think you’ve earned it quite yet. See, you’ve been teasing me for half an hour. You knew exactly what your moans were doing to me, didn’t you?” He waits but Liam doesn’t answer, his cheeks burning. Removing his hand from Liam’s face, he grabs a fistful of hair and tugs until Liam is whining and there are tears in his eyes. “Didn’t you?” He repeats, voice low and dangerous.

“I did.” Liam whines, wriggling his ass. “Theo-“ he moans as Theo tightens his hold and freezes in place. “Well, you weren’t going to ever do anything.” He snaps. For a moment, Theo thinks he’s angry. He loosens his hold and the beta growls, fangs poking from the corners of his lips. “No. I want this. I want you. So fucking do something about it.”

“As you wish.” Theo leans down as Liam shifts back, claiming his lips in a heated kiss. It’s a dirty tango of tongues and teeth, all fire that burns from the inside out. Theo takes the distraction to drive the toy back against Liam’s prostate, swallowing down his cries and pleas for more. He knows that Liam must be close, he’s practically writhing beneath Theo. They haven’t even gotten to the main event.

He pulls the toy back out and tosses it to the floor, ignoring Liam’s outraged snarl as he stands up. “Get up.” He commands, stepping back and tugging his shirt over his head. Liam scrambles up immediately, reaching for his belt. He slaps his hand away and opens it, shimmying his jeans and boxers down his legs. His socks are the last to be removed and he circles behind Liam, grabbing him by the waist and pulling his back flush against his chest. “You look gorgeous like this,” he hums against his throat. “So wrecked already. Look at yourself.”

Theo shifts his gaze to the mirror, following Liam’s eyes as they trail over himself. He hides a smirk as Liam lifts his fingers to touch his swollen lips, tracing the shape of them with a quiet hiss. His chest is heaving slightly, his heart racing under his skin. Theo brings his hand over his chest and scrapes his nails over one nipple, chuckling as Liam’s entire body shudders. He files away that sensitivity for a later date and drops his gaze to Liam’s hard cock. The tip glistens with pre-cum and he drops his hand, swiping his thumb over the slit. He brings it up to his mouth and sucks lightly, watching Liam’s blue eyes darken further until they’re almost black. “So good,” he murmurs with a playful smirk as he withdraws his thumb. Liam whines and he pats his hip, knowing they can’t delay this anymore. Liam’s too close to the edge and Theo knows he won’t be long to follow. “Where’s the lube?”

“By my pillow, I think.” Liam says. He lets out an involuntary whine as Theo steps back from him and the chimera chuckles. It’s good to feel needed this way and know how desperate the younger boy is for him. He doesn’t take long in getting the lube, slicking himself up as he moved back into place behind him.

“I need a safe word.” Theo tells him, meeting his gaze in the mirror. “If we get too caught up-“

“Peacock.” Liam says without hesitation. He flushes as Theo raises an eyebrow and shrugs one shoulder. “First thing that came to mind.”

“Of course it is.” Theo smiles and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “Liam, I want you to watch yourself for me. I want you to see how undone you come. But most importantly, I want you to touch yourself. Slowly,” he adds with a smirk.

“Fuck, Theo.” Liam whines as he shifts his legs apart for him. “I’m not going to last.”

“I’m counting on it.” Theo says before lining himself up. He presses in slowly to give him time to adjust, grateful for just a moment that the toy has done most of the work for him. Maybe he’ll need to buy more toys so this can become a regular thing for them. He wouldn’t be opposed to Liam getting himself off and coming undone just from a toy. Maybe he can buy something that vibrates with a remote.

Liam groans and grips himself at the base, his breaths shallow as he waits for Theo to be fully inside of him. “I’m ready.” He insists after a moment, swallowing. “Don’t take it easy on me.”

“Wasn’t planning to,” Theo tells him. He pulls out and thrusts back in with a quick snap of his hips, groaning as Liam cries out. The beta drops his head back against Theo’s shoulder and he growls, nudging his head aside and sinking his teeth into the tender flesh. “Watch yourself.” He tells him, alternating between sucking and biting the skin relentlessly as he finds his rhythm. It’s sloppy and messy but he’s too close to give a damn. Liam slowly strokes himself and lifts his head back up slightly, his cheeks flushed as tiny whimpers and deep moans spill freely from his lips.

“Fuck, Liam.” Theo murmurs as he pulls back to admire the bruise dotted skin. He thrusts and Liam swears loudly, speeding his hand up. Theo wants to reprimand him but he can’t, not when the scent of pleasure is clouding his judgment. “Cum for me, Liam. Watch yourself let go.” He murmurs as he drives his hips forward one last time and holds himself still against his prostate. Liam arches his back with a sharp cry of Theo’s name as he clenches around him, stroking himself through his orgasm. Theo doesn’t last. As Liam comes undone, he is helpless to follow and bites down on his shoulder to muffle his own sounds.

The only sound in the room for a moment is the two of them trying to catch their breath. Theo pulls himself out slowly, kissing an apology to the back of Liam’s neck when he whines from sensitivity. He bends down and collects his own shirt, using it to wipe Liam clean as best as he can. The beta laughs weakly and catches his wrist, tugging him toward the bathroom of shaky legs. “Shower is easier.” Liam says over his shoulder as he reaches to turn the tap on. He lets go of Theo and turns to face him, biting down on his lip. “Was that...was that okay?” Uncertainty colours his tone and strikes Theo across the heart. How could Liam thing it was anything but amazing? Something must pass over his face because he’s instantly wrapped in the other boy’s arms, kisses being peppered against his lips. “No, no. It was perfect.” Liam assures. His steady heartbeat reassures Theo and he relaxes into his hold. “I just feel bad that I didn’t last very long.” His skin heats up and Theo draws back, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Liam, in case you missed it, I didn’t last very long either.” Theo smiles and pulls back the shower curtain, urging him under the warm spray. “That’s what next time is for. I hope you know this wasn’t a one time thing. I...might have been dreaming about this.”

“I know.” Liam grins slyly. “You say my name in your sleep a lot.” He laughs and draws Theo back to him, arms sliding around his neck. “I might be a little in love with you.”

“Just a little?” Theo chuckles and rubs his fingers along Liam’s neck, pressing in just enough to get him to whine and shiver. “I love you, too.” He dips his head and claims his lips in a slow kiss, their hearts beating in unison. They’ll have a lot to talk about later but, for now, it’s enough to cling to each other in the afterglow.


End file.
